Still in My Heart
by Kaze.Shinzui
Summary: Helga disappeared after 4th grade and move where else. Four years later, she re-appeared... into a total different person. What has happened to her? How does this change Arnold's view toward Helga?
1. Helga's Reappearance

When Arnold and the gang are teenagers, Helga reappeared out of nowhere since she vanished after 4th grade. Now, when she came back, she turned into a total different Helga than anyone could possible imagined. What has happened to her? Does she still love Arnold? How is this change Arnold's viewpoint toward Helga? Trouble teen problems evolve around schools, friendship, and love.

**Disclaimer**: I do not create "Hey Arnold". This is a fan fiction.

**Nickelodeon:** Kaze.Shinzui did not create "Hey Arnold"

Author Note: Language Warning.

**Helga's Reappearance**

"Be quiet, class! Take your seat, ladies and gentlemen, please!" Mrs. Fantom called as her glasses slid itself to half way down her nose. The kids slowly obey her demand, but settled down atlas. "You guys are 8th grader. Next year, you'll heading for high school soon. You should learn how to behave!"

"There go her 'high school' speech again. UGH!" Gerald muttered. His hairstyle changed a lot since fourth grade; his curly black hair disappeared left the place empty.

"I'm so tired of all of her lecture," Arnold added, who hasn't change a bit. His blonde wing-like hair was still in its regular shape the previous four years.

"Who isn't?" Sid murmured.

Living in the neighborhood for all their life, Arnold and Gerald were still the bestest friends. Harold was still piggy looking as always. Rhonda, Stinky, Sid, Phoebe, and everyone else were still their original-self, except Helga. Nobody knows what happened to Helga ever since they entered Middle School. Rumors said that the devils has traced her and bring her with them to the underworld, but of course, rumors were and always are just rumors. Helga's family has moved to a different state because of sister's business. Helga's parents decided to join Helga's sister after her sister graduated. At first, everyone was cheering and celebrating because Helga moved away. Yet days passed by, it felt like something is missing in the neighborhood; something bittersweet that when it's here, you want it to disappear, but when it's gone, something isn't right…

"Class, please quiet down. Let's show a little respect to our new student, Helga P-," Mrs. Fantom said as Gerald rudely interrupted her.

"Helga? Is that you?" Gerald yelled out. Everyone was now pay attention to what was going on, and then began to chitchat again about Helga's reappearance.

"How rude!" Mrs. Fantom said. "Well, Helga. Welcome to Marshall Junior High. What school did you went to?"

Helga said nothing. 'She has been re-modified by the devils!' Stinky whispered.

"Oh-well, I supposed you're an old friend of everyone here. Choose any seat you like."

Helga said nothing and walked toward the last seat, last row, next to Arnold since it was the only one available.

"Hi, Helga. Welcome back," Arnold said friendly and a little tentatively as he let out a smile. Helga said nothing and dully looked at Mrs. Fantom, pretending to pay attention.

At lunchtime, everyone was following Helga and tried to ask her questions but she solely walked to an empty table with half of her eyelids down. So far, Helga hasn't say a word since school start.

"Hey Helga," Arnold reluctantly said as he passed by. Helga said nothing and consumed her lunch.

"What's up with her?" Gerald said.

"She changed. Totally different from that ferocious Helga we used to know," Sticky added.

"Yeah," Harold tucked his nose in as he swallowed half of the hot dog. "She's as quiet as a zombie."

Arnold stood up and walked toward Helga, where she was sitting.

"What is he think he's doing?" Sid whispered.

"Oh no! He better not anger the ferocious tiger in Helga!" Sticky said. "What a brave boy. We'll missed him if he didn't' survive."

"Shut up, Sticky!" Gerald narrowed.

"Hey Helga!" Arnold said with more energy this time. " What class do you have next?"

"Poor Arnold. Tried to make a conversation out of Helga, the zombie?" Rhonda said in pity for Arnold.

"Drama. Now leave me alone," Helga said coldly as she stumbled away. The first words ever come out of her mouth ever since she arrived.

"Uh… See you in Drama then!" Arnold said as Helga faded out the door.

---

End Chap. 1.  
_Sorry, first chapter is so short._


	2. The Voices Within

**The Voices Within**

Helga, who was now, have a dull look on her face, half of her eyelids were down, and her body were like a big black stick that have legs and arms. It was five more steps to reach her class and ten steps away from the Girl Bathroom. She walked carelessly passed the classroom and into the Girl Bathroom, knowing she's going to be late for class. She probably is going to use her 'new student' excuse. Helga looked at herself in the mirror and began to realized the girl she was and the girl she is…

Nothing has change. Her bushy eye browns, her round nose, un-sensitive lips, a bow of her head, the beautiful blond hair sticking out, yet seemed a little bit different now. Sure, the face, the body, the shape, and the size hadn't change much, but instead of a curly pink bowtie, it was a black bow instead; the short white and pink dress replaced with the a black shirt label, 'Get out of my Way' and black jean.

Who has Helga became? How? What on earth happened to the tough, dramatic, yet a coward of expressing her feelings, and deeply a nice girl within her has turned into? Sometimes, whenever Helga looked into herself, the same questions popped into her head rapidly, and yet left unanswered again and again…

Perhaps, was it the time spent alone in another new world then? Or maybe people were despite her because of her un-stand-able attitude? All the voices in her head her head kept on chipping like those chicks yipping their mother for the delicious worms for lunch.

Finally, Helga moved her fists strongly on the sink and said to herself.

"I give up! What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I be the old Helga I used to be? I fought so hard to be back at this place again…" Helga cried.

The bell rang.

"Perhaps it was because everyone hates you," a distinctive voice said, laughing Helga's old laugh.

"No, I think it was stress that caused by moving to a new place every year, and why people laughed at her in her new school at what she was wearing; bullies tried to take her lunch money, and …" another voice said surely.

"And get hating every place she went!", the first voice said, laughing again. Helga laughed. It was ridiculous. She doesn't care if people hate her, at least she still have Phoebe… No… Now Helga doesn't have anyone when she moved. No friend at all. Neither now.

"It's all because of Arnold; she missed him so much. Her grief has turned her into this…" another voice said, really sure this time.

"Still in love with that blonde football-head, eh?" the vicious voice interrupted again, and then busted out laugher. "That stupid football-head tried to talk to you, but you walked away. What are you, stupid? HAHA, Helga, you're such an idiotic coward! I despite you…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Helga yelled punching the wall. "Damn it! I hate Bob! I hate Merriam! I hate my sister! I hate this world! Go ahead and despite me all you want… Nobody ever care for me… or at least consider my feelings."

Helga splashed water in her face, panting, and then walked out the door, going to class before the teacher caught her ditching in the bathroom. After Helga left, a bathroom door creaked.

"I don't hate you, Helga," Phoebe whispered sadly to herself and ran to class. That was the first time Phoebe was late… listening to Helga's voices.

------------------------------------------------

**Helga's flashback: The end of 4th grade.**

" Come on, Helga!" Bob yelled. " We're moving to your sister's place."

" What?!? Why?" Helga shocked.

" Oh, because I just get this job in California that's like total arrogant, so I asked Mom and Dad to live with me in California," Helga's sister, miss-perfect, said.

Helga's sister asked Mom and Dad to move to California… but she hasn't asked Helga. Nobody _cared_ if Helga wants to go or not.

" What?!? But you haven't ask if I want to go or not!" Helga yelled. Her face was so red as if it was a volcano ready to explode.

" Oh, Helga, want to move to California with the family?" Bob said carelessly as he hurried packing. Before Helga opened her mouth to answer, Bob yelled out. " Alright! Done packing! Helga, get in the car."

" But… what about my stuff?" Helga asked in confusion and madness.

" Who cares, you'll get new stuff later," Bob said as he throw packages in the car and jumped in the driver seat as everyone else.

Helga's everything was left behind; her shrine of Arnold in the closet, her diary, and her football-head drawings... all she has left is the locket with Arnold picture, the one and only item she ever treasured.

---------------------------------------------

**First day of new school…**

"Is that the new girl," someone said. " Look at her hair, look like a weirdo…"

That was the impression of her to everyone in the school: weirdo.

Ever since, she's an outcast.

---------------------------------------------

End Chap. 2.  
_First day of new school is the begining of Chap. 3._


End file.
